Better the Devil I Know
by xmaurar
Summary: AU / Maura Isles is genius young girl whose biggest wish is to get to Hogwarts and be succesfull wizard.. Jane Rizzoli's parents are death-eaters and she wants to follow her parents' way. What happens when the girls meet? Takes place to England in time before Harry Potter's birth. Voldemort is still alive. Rating will be changing later.


**AN / **Heey everyone! So this is my first multichapter-fic and because I really love Rizzoli & Isles and Harry Potter I decided to write a crossover fic. Tell me what ya think!

And yeah, I own nothing. No thing.

* * *

Maura Isles couldn't sleep. She was excited,super excited. Today was August 6th, and tomorrow would be her 11th birthday, the biggest day of her life. She couldn't stop thinking about how it would turn out. Of course there would be all those fancy presents her mother and father had bought to her, a lot of tasty food and many people congratulating her. But she couldn't care less about the parties. All she wanted to get was a letter to Hogwarts, the world's most amazing boarding school of magic for witches and wizards. She was sure that she could get the letter, because after all her mother was a very smart wizard and her father was highly trained Auror, who was working in the Ministry of Magic. So of course she could get a letter, right?

Maura was still super excited when she woke up next morning. First she let her pet snowy owl, Bass, inside. Maura took the letters from her postman and gave him food. She opened first letter, there was a huge pink "Happy Birthday, Maur!" - card from her best friend, Alice. She quickly read other letters too and then ran downstairs.

"Good morning, beauty, did you sleep well?" Maura's mother asked.

"Good morning, mother. Yes, I did." She was slightly restless; she wanted to get her letter.

"So, did the mail come yet?"

"You're waiting for your letter from Hogwarts, right honey?" Her dad asked. When his daughter nodded to her, he smiled shyly.

"No, the mail hasn't come yet. Maybe you should eat breakfast while you wait. And there's few surprises for you in kitchen, I'm sure you want to check them too. And yeah, don't forget that Isabel and Sebastian will come to celebrate your birthdays tonight. Sprucelakes may come too, Aunt Molly didn't sent you a present so I'm pretty sure she'll give it to you tonight."

Maura nodded. She liked her aunt, even though she was little bit zany. But every year she got a jumper for a birthday and Christmas present, and she loved her aunt's jumpers. But Maura couldn't stand her cousins. Sprucelakes had nine children, seven boys and two girls. They were too noisy and wild and everytime they met two of the boys made some tricks to her. But Isabel and Sebastian were nice. Sebastian was her father's old friend from school. They had been best friends since first school year, and Isabel was Maura's godmother.

Maura walked to their huge kitchen. Their house-elf, Leon, had already made a huge birthday cake for her and it was in the middle of their kitchen table, surrounded by many presents. Maura couldn't even count how many presents there were, but she knew that the only one she wanted was missing.

"Miss Maura, I made you a special birthday breakfast. I hope you like it", Leon said.

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll like it", Maura answered. She had always liked Leon, even though she wasn't allowed to even thank him. Maura started to eat silently and at the same time she quickly counted how many presents there were. 39 or 40, she wasn't really sure. She finished her breakfast and sighed deeply.

"Mom, dad, can I open these presents now?"

Her parents came to kitchen and nodded to her. When she was about to open her first present when an owl flew inside from their window and dropped a small letter next to Maura. She couldn't stop smiling when she picked up the letter from the floor. She opened it carefully, her hand shaking and read it aloud to her parents.

"_Dear Ms. Isles"_, Maura started. She was still smiling widely, this was her dream come true.

"_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonacall  
Deputy Headmistress"_

"I'm going to Hogwarts and my house will be Gryffindor," Maura said satisfied.

* * *

**AN2/** So, what did you like? Should I continue or not? Next chapter will be Jane's birthday!


End file.
